


Her Thighs Were Yummy.

by Nerdrocker42



Series: Lauren Has Some Fun [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Wall Sex, red hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdrocker42/pseuds/Nerdrocker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lauren goes to a café for coffee and eats something. (someone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Thighs Were Yummy.

I'd planned on just getting a coffee, but suddenly I felt like eating.

When I walked in, I was immediately distracted by this improbably cute girl with thick red hair that went just below shoulder length, and big, deep, blue eyes. I thought I recognized her from somewhere, but I couldn’t place it. She was in a booth in the back corner, facing toward the rest of the restaurant, so I gave a buffer, sitting in the second booth after hers, facing the same direction. I might overanalyze these things. That’s just ‘cause I wanna get over anal yzed.  Heh. Maybe I’m still drunk.

This waiter kid I haven’t seen before came to take my order, and I told him I just wanted a coffee as black as possible. I think he was a teenager, one of his first jobs, probably. He went to leave, and I stopped him and asked that he give the redhead a refill on me. I opened up my computer and tried to get work done. I introduced myself when he brought my coffee. I thanked Henry and gave him one of my rad hugs. I pressed my chest tight to him as a bonus.

I tried to do some work, but it was really bugging me that I couldn’t figure out how I knew this girl. Also, it was bugging me how cute she was. Then it clicked. I went over to her booth to talk to her. “You play bass for Common Knowledge.” It was halfway between a statement and a question.

She looked up from her computer, surprised, then she smiled. “Yeah, that’s me. And you bought my tea.” Her voice was warm and friendly.

“I’m Lauren. Do you mind if I…” I glanced down at the seat of the booth across from her.

“Yeah, go ahead!” She shuffled around some papers as I sat down. I don’t know what they were all for, but I know I saw the job listings and apartment listings in the  Parkvale Press . “I’m Mary, and I do believe I should be thanking you.”

“Oh, don’t mention it.” Got her on the hook, now I need to reel her in. Why am I making a fishing analogy? I’ve never been fishing. That’s so weird that that’s just part of the general lexicon. Anyway, I’ve just gotta hope she likes girls. “I love red hair, yours is absolutely gorgeous.”

She was blushing profusely, now. Maybe I’ve got her. “Aw, thanks again, sweetie.” We locked eyes and had a moment. Her eyes are  so blue, it’s crazy. “So what do you do?”

“I’m a lowkey science and technology columnist. It pays the bills.” And when I need some extra, I do some freelance web design and assorted programming for a firm in the suburbs. We went to college with a guy who works there. I slept with him a couple times junior year, and he still thinks he owes me. His boss is fine with it, though, since I do good work. “Your job is way cooler, and you’re better at it.” She blushed some more. It looked so cute on her pale skin, and it matched her hair. “I’ve seen you at work, do you wanna read what I’ve been working on?” She feigned enthusiasm, and it was almost convincing. I had something in my sleeves, though, and I got my things from the other booth.

Remember when I was working on my column? I haven’t been entirely truthful, I wasn’t actually working on my column. I’d just set in front of Mary a couple paragraphs of dirty talk that I’d typed out with her in mind. She glanced up at me with vaguely hungry eyes. I said “I hope you like girls,” and she said “I have an open mind.”

I fumbled around for the key. I was certainly glad I washed it off, this’d be even more embarrassing. “Do you know where the storage room that this key unlocks is?”

She glanced around and said “I think so.” I told her to take us there. Henry saw us, and while Mary was unlocking the door, I put my finger to my lips in a sh gesture and then smiled. He nodded back with a confused look in his eye. I closed the door behind me, quietly. There wasn’t much in the room, some boxes, a couple coffee makers, pots, and et cetera, and there was a table in the center with a very convenient height.

Just then, we heard voices outside the room. Rick’s voice was thunderous even through the door. Of course, I already knew that from last night. “Matilda and I are going out to lunch, I don’t know when we’ll be back.”

Mary whispered. “On the phone?” I nodded. If Rick and Matilda were going to be gone, maybe the shop would be empty. I was pretty sure the kid was harmless, but I didn’t want him to scare off Mary.

Matilda’s voice was more distant. “Is the front door locked?” Rick roared an affirmation. Some fumbling happened, and some more muffled voices that were incomprehensible.

Mary opened the door just a hair to glance out. “They’re gone.”

I was still whispering for some reason. “I suppose we can be as loud as we want.” Mary blushed some more. Though I suppose this time she might be more flushed than blushed. “Have you ever been with a girl, Mary?”

She’d jumped up to sit on the table. She was wearing really tight skinny jeans that hugged her slender legs. They looked really good. I couldn’t wait to get them off her. “Um. A couple of times in college.”

I ghosted my fingers up her thigh. “So you know what to do, then.” She nodded. Good. The teaching and learning kink had its perks, but I found experience to be much more rewarding. I put on my sexy voice now. “Lovely.” From where I could tell, her chest was decent; not big, but perky and pleasant. There was a tiny bit of cleavage visible in her beige tank-top. There was a splash of freckling on the skin there, too, and it was hella cute. She’d left her white sweater in the booth.

I let the palm of my right hand settle on her cheek, and I leaned in as I pulled her face closer and our lips met. We mashed our mouths together for a bit, letting her get used to the feeling, then she finally parted her lips to lick mine, and I let her in. She nibbled gently at my bottom lip, but she was still unsteady. I kissed back, deeper, with more conviction. When I pulled away, I held her bottom lip between my teeth, gradually letting it slide from my grasp as she met my gaze.

Her hand was on the back of my neck, pulling me in again, and it made me wish I had done my hair. Her mouth was more confident this time, her lips more forceful. I lifted up the hem of her shirt as much as I could without breaking away.

I was standing between her parted legs, and her other hand slid down to my hip, then on to my ass, I was ready to go. She pulled back so I could take her shirt all the way off. Her bra was solid black. "Take off yours, too." I obliged her, and I took off my bra as well. "Wow."

"Wow you." I ran my fingers through her gorgeous red hair. It was soft. Wavy, but not curly, well taken care of. It almost made me feel guilty that I was going to dishevel it in the most fun way possible.

"This is so wild, I don't normally do this." This was almost always a lie, even if it was an endearing one. In my experience, four out five people say they don't normally do this when you're making out with them after just meeting them.  

Our mouths were back together again, and I took the opportunity to unhook her bra before I buried my fingers back in her hair. Her one hand was on my waist again, and I couldn't figure out where the other was. Then, suddenly, it was on my right tit, cupping the whole thing and squeezing. I moaned into her mouth loudly when she drew a circle around the areola with her thumb.

She pulled away and smiled. It made  me blush. "I have really sensitive nipples. Like crazy."

She shrugged out of her own bra. "Have you ever had an orgasm like that?" She was genuinely intrigued, it wasn't just dirty talk.

"I can do it, but it takes a long time, and it needs a ton of buildup."

"That's so cool."

We kissed again and I was in control of it, at least until she licked to the base of my neck and sucked a bruise into the skin there. My head was rolled back, and I scolded myself for not taking all the time possible for appreciating her lovely ginger hair as she did wonderful things to me.

Mary was standing now, and gradually moving me back with her lips on mine. I was  so glad she was a good kisser. When my back was against the wall, she moved back down my neck, spreading her feet so her mouth was level with my chest. She started by kissing gently between my cleavage and-

I could see eyes in the doorway. It was that waiter kid, I couldn't remember his name. He must be an ass man, his eyes were glued to Mary's bottom. I should have gotten her pants off sooner, given him more of a show. Still, I could attest firsthand, her licking my nipples was a pretty awesome sight in itself.

Henry! His name was Henry.

His eyes grew even wider when he saw me looking at him, and we made intense eye contact. I could tell he was terrified. I put one hand in Mary's hair to hold her to my chest, and brought the other to my mouth to give him the sh gesture again. When he went to start scurrying away, I shook my head and moved my finger in the come here gesture, then put my hand out for stop when he was where he was before and nodded my head. What Mary didn't know wouldn't hurt, and would be very,  very hot for Henry and me.

When Mary bit my right nipple, I threw my head back, and gave the most powerful, sultry moan I could muster at that moment. I was going to make sure Henry got the absolute most from this experience.

She kneaded my breasts, licking and sucking and nibbling at my nipples. It went on for a while, and it was really quite lovely, but it was time for more. I fumbled my way down her torso to undo the button and zipper on her jeans. I pushed them down and she separated herself from my chest to step out of them. I knelt in front of her and took the fabric of her underwear between my teeth and started tugging down. We had a second of intense eye contact, looking into her incredible blue eyes, then I pulled her panties the rest of the way down with my hands. She kicked them away with her pants.

She reached for my hands and pulled me up so that we were face to face. Almost. She was a couple inches taller than me. “You first.”

I wasn’t going to argue. “Why, thank-you.” I undid my shorts and pushed them down over and around my shoes. She pushed me back against the wall as she kissed my mouth, then knelt in front of me and kissed my lips. I winked at Henry as a shudder ran through the lower half of my body. She ran her hands all up and down and around my thighs and ass. Mary licked my clit a little, ran her tongue up my labia, winced at the taste a little.

I smiled down at her and ran my fingers through her hair. “Fingers, sweetie, you know how to do it.” She let out a tiny giggle and the puff of air felt pretty nice. Then two of her fingers were inside me before I realized it was happening, and that was wild. A high pitched whine came out of the back of my throat as she pushed them in my cunt as far as she could reach.

She pulled them out slowly and shoved them back in quickly. Mary settled into a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of my pussy. She leaned back in and toyed at my clit with her tongue, and I've gotta say I was grateful for that.

Her other hand had slid back up my torso to pinch my nipples and massage my tits. She was really good at that, even if her other hand was sorta clumsy. I had one hand tangled in her lovely hair, with the other I was toying with my nipple on the side she was neglecting. I looked up toward the doorway and contorted my face into the most sultry wink I could.

"Another finger, Mary." Then she threw her ring finger into my pussy and I threw my head back with a gasp. She was moving so fast it was hard to keep up with what was happening. Her fingers were diving in and out of my cunt while her tongue was flickering at my clit at a million miles a minute.

I had to concentrate really hard to keep my knees from buckling. I looked down at her red hair, and saw that my hips were gyrating without even realizing. So I knew it was gonna be good.

Suddenly, her pinkie was inside me and I shouted something inarticulate. She moved her fingers all independent of each other in different directions and I came then. If I had the presence of thought, I would have wondered if that was a product of her instrument. But I was too busy orgasming around her splayed fingers. I threw my head back and had my hand on my tit squeezing, like girls do in porn, I thought Henry might like that. I think I was shouting a very drawn out and high pitched "fuck" for the duration of the moment.

Mary had pulled her mouth away, but it was okay because her fingers were still moving inside me throughout my orgasm. I don't know how, my cunt was clenched so goddam tight from the excitement. My thighs were trembling as she started to slow down. My pussy let go for a moment before contracting again in pulses. "No, keep going, Mary!"

Her tongue was back on my clit, and her fingers were moving as fast as they could given the circumstances. My hips were bucking and I was gasping loudly. Another slutty "fuuuuuck." This time my knees did fall out from under me. Her fingers slipped out of me and we lost contact there, but I rode it through with one of her hands and one of mine on my boobs.

I don't know how I happened to end up perfectly cross-legged when I slid down the wall, but that's where I was, panting, heart racing. "Oh my gosh, dude."

She was blushing. Again or still, I don't even know. But she was super flushed all put together. "Wow."

I ran my fingers through her hair again. I'd done that a lot to her, I realized. "I don't know if I told you, I  really  like red hair." She giggled a tiny bit, which broke off when I pulled her hand up to my mouth. I licked off and sucked clean each of her four fingers in turn. I stood up and pulled her with me. "Your turn, Mmmary." I loved saying her name sexy like that, I really made it my own.

I was going through in my mind all the things I could that would give Henry the best show while giving Mary the best time. I'd have her lie flat on the table with her head away from the door. No, then my ass would block his view, and if she looked up she could see him. Other way, lie her back so she'd be looking at the back wall and I was facing his direction. Perfect that the table lined up with the door like that.

We kissed a little more and I nudged her back as we did. When she hit the table with the backs of her legs, I told her to lay down with her hips at the edge of the table-she could probably guess for what. I crumpled up my shirt and gave it to her to put behind her head.

I recalculated my route. My original plan of attack was to go straight for it and make her scream. But it's not everyday you get an  incredible  redhead like this under you. I decided to make her squirm and moan before she screamed.

I positioned myself above her with my hands and knees to her sides so I could gradually make my way down, kissing every freckle I could find.

That's not to say there were no detours.

I started on her neck, where there were a couple of light spots. There were more on her chest that I suckled for a second before jumping back up to kiss a couple darker freckles on her shoulders. Then I went back to where I was.

She giggled again. Maybe she was ticklish. “What are you doing?”

I made my voice innocent and cute. “I’m kissing your freckles.” I nipped at a fleck in her cleavage.

She squeaked when I did that. “Why?”

“Because you’re cute and I love redheads.” I picked a spot next to her left nipple and sucked a mark into the skin. That was the only one actually on her boobs, and her tummy was clear, too. So I nibbled at her nipples some and then got off the table and knelt between her legs.

Her thighs were yummy. I don’t know if she ran or what, but her legs were like, super hella tone. All the muscle, you could see every single motion, every twitch, every tense. I bit a freckle down by her knee, and she inhaled sharply. I kept going, pressing my lips against every mark on first her right thigh, then left.

In passing, I considered getting back up on the table for more foreplay, but I let that thought lapse as I pressed more and more kisses to her skin until there was not a bit left untouched by my lips. I set my chin on the bone of her hip and shot my eyes up to meet hers. “Ready, Mary?” I ran my fingers along the outsides of her thighs, kneading occasionally with the heel of my hand. 

She made an  mm sound. “ Please .”

I broadened my tongue and dragged it all the way along all of her pussy. She moaned sort of loud and I felt her legs moving beside my head. Her breath hitched and she moaned desperately. I kissed her with my whole mouth, taking her lips between my own lips and flicking my tongue over them. I sucked at her clit as I reached under her to fill my hands with her booty. 

I realized her fingers were in my hair now, as I thrust my tongue into her cunt and we moaned together. I fucked her slow at first, gradually speeding up, before pulling back again. I licked my lips all obscene-like and smiled.

“Please,  more , don’t stop,” she said, voice almost pleading. She had somehow blushed even redder in the meantime. Her eyes were wide, and her pupils were huge, and I couldn’t possibly say no. I squeezed her booty with both hands, and sucked a mark into the inside of her thigh. 

I put my mouth back over her pussy, making out with her cunt. I ever so gently brushed my teeth against her clit and her hips bucked once. Reluctantly, I pulled a hand out from under her to slip a finger between her lips, then another. I angled my fingers to brush the tips against the inside of her pussy in the come here motion. 

I kept my focus on her clit, alternating between licking and sucking, drawing a string of all kinds of endearing noises from her. Her legs started to shake around me, and I quickened my fingers. Her hips were rolling, and I felt her muscles tighten. A squeak came from her throat with every thrust of my fingers. 

She gasped three times, then shouted, as her hips were bucking almost violently. Her legs pressed tightly together as her back arched off the table. I pressed a kiss to her cunt like I do, and massaged her legs as she caught her breath. 

I crawled back onto the table, on my hands and knees above her. I pressed my lips against her forehead. It was a touch sweaty, and some of her hair was stuck to it. I ran my fingers over her hair and we had an intense moment of eye contact. I gestured to Henry to get out of there, I didn’t want Mary to see him. 

She let out a content sigh, and her voice was warm and soft. “I almost don’t want to get dressed, you made me feel so pretty.” 

I giggled. “I think I did my job, then, cutie.” I glanced up to make sure there wasn’t anybody outside and got up so we could dressed.

“I’d better get out of here before they get back,” she said with vague regret. 

I considered briefly a memento, but no ideas came to me immediately. “I’ve gotta give something to Rick and Matilda, so I’ll wait here. I’ll tell them I went to the bathroom and when I got out, there was no one there.” 

We got dressed, I hugged her super tight, and we took a selfie to commemorate the experience. After I walked Mary out, I called to Henry. “You can come out now, dude.” 


End file.
